


Kiss me, Dammit

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Ciel and Alois had been dating for a while now, and Ciel's getting needy.





	

Their first kiss wasn't as wonderful as they dreamed. It wasn't romantic like a kiss in the rain, nor is it simple as a peck on the lips by eating the same piece of noodles. It was just... them.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ciel studied while his boyfriend, Alois, played with his pen on his nose. They had been dating for a while now, and Alois is getting quite clingy.   
"Ciel, come on. You've been studying all week now. I want to do something fun." He whined before slumping onto Ciel's lap.

Ciel gave out a sigh and ruffles his blonde curls, making Alois purr like a kitten, which Ciel gave a fake sneeze. Alois remembered that Ciel is highly allergic of cats, so he smirked wide. "Meow~" he purred. Ciel blushed at this. "Alois..." He mumbled before his boyfriend tackled him down and sat down on his lap with his knees on each side of his slim hips. 

Ciel blushes harder at the sudden action, which made Alois smirk wider. "You look so damn cute all red like thaaaaat~" He purrs before kissing Ciel's cheeks and lower jaw. Ciel blushes and watched as the blonde kissed his face. But forgot the lips. Ciel is getting really needy for their first kiss. He's a kiss virgin after all! Yes, Alois had many kisses, but Ciel decided to save his first kiss for the right person.

Alois kissed Ciel's Adam's Apple, making him gulp. 

Ciel needs his lips...

Alois smiles and sat up, seeing Ciel's red face. "Huh? You okay?" He asked. Ciel grunt his teeth and sat up as well. He can't help it now.

"Ciel?" Alois asked, cupping his face. Ciel locked blue eyes with the blonde. This feels like... Ciel thought, before closing his eyes shut, ready for Alois' lips. Alois closed his eyes and leaned in a bit, leaving a few little space between them. 

At last minute, Alois pressed his lips on Ciel's forehead. 

"Sorry." He said while laughing. Ciel growled and finally snapped, "Just kiss me, Dammit!" 

There was a silence between the two teen boys now. Alois gulped and his face turned red. "I-I-I... Erm..." He tried to say, but failed with his squeaky voice.   
Ciel smashed his lips on Alois' before he could hear anymore words coming out of them. Alois whimpered slightly and pulled away. "Ow... You hit my hard..." He whimpered, making Ciel try again in shame the rest of they day. 

After that, Alois decided to teach Ciel how to kiss rightly.


End file.
